The Arch Jinchuuriki Sorcerer
by PrincessFang
Summary: Full summary inside.


**Hey guys!** **This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover story/series.** **Harry is in his second year. So onto the story.**

 **Summary: He had a number of Bijuu and people sealed in him. He had a new family. A few of his mates thought that he was spoiled. But in reality he's abused by the supposed 'sister' of his mother, his whale of an uncle and the small orca of a cousin. Demons gave him love. He had a mind link with the one who 'killed' his mom and dad. At the same time he's part vimpire, but at the same time he's not. He's the heir of the secret owner to Hogworts. He's the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or to him the 'Boy-Who-Won't-Die'. His true father isn't a bloody Potter. The demons gave him gifts. His 'mask' and the illusion on his appearance drops when he heard his houses head and headmaster speaking of what they were going to do after he would kill Tom Marvolo Riddle. The people and demons all leave his mind. All of them and his mates make up House Ryu. Demons are protective of their kin, and they will make sure that it's known.**

 **THIS is the story of Harrison James Evans-Black-Pendragon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's and the plot.**

I walked to the train with my shrunk trunk in my pocket. I walked to an empty compartment and sat down. I smiled as a few people appeared around me. "Child, it's great to be out again." Shu said. I smiled and nodded. "Also thanks for letting us become your family." Kurama said softly from where he was laying down, which was on Naruto's lap. I nodded as the door slid open. "Potter! Who are these people?" I heard Draco ask. "Draco." I said softly, looking up at him. I frowned seeing red marks on his face. "Come here." I said as he did. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him onto my lap. Looking closer I noticed that his eyes were glazed over. "Draco, it's okay to cry. No one here will make fun of you. It's safe here. Your safe with us." I whispered softly to him. He nodded and buried his head in my shoulder. I shifted him so he was facing me. "Is it okay if I call you Dray?" I asked him softly. He nodded. "Thanks. Also Dray, would you like it if I stayed with you till school starts again?" I asked him softly. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Y-yeah. Thank y-you." He said. I smiled as the door slid open again. "HARRY?! WHAT IS MALFOY DOING ON YOU?!" Ron and Hermione yelled. I growled as Dray tried to get off of me. "Your fine right where you are." I whispered into his ear. He nodded and snuggled closer to me. "If you must know then you will. I'm through with the Gryffindor Golden Boy act! I'm done and decided to drop the act! I should drop my illusion too!" I yelled as I did in fact drop my illusion of my appearance. The two of them ran off as Amaterasu got up and closed the door. I chuckled as I heard Draco gasp. "We're here. Now are you going to get off of me or what?" I asked him as my family went back into my mind. "I'm quite happy in your arms. So you'll have to carry me." He said as I stood up. I walked to the door and got off the train. I shifted Draco so he could tell me where his parents were. "Mother! Father!" He yelled as two people came to us. "Mother, Father. This is Harry Potter, is it okay if he could stay with us?" He asked as I set him down. "Of course he can Draco. Come Harry." His mother said. I nodded and walked to her. Draco's father put his hand on my shoulder as he apparated. I smiled and walked with Draco by my side. "Harry, your glasses are still on." Draco whispered. I nodded and took them off making my eyes change color. They went from a Killing Curse green to where my left eye was a emerald green with gold and silver specks and my right eye was a blood red with purple and back specks. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Lucias said. I nodded as I spotted a gleam of red. 'Tom? Is that you?' I thought. 'Yep. It's me.' He answered. 'Where's Sev?' I asked him. 'Inside.' He answered. 'Don't tell him that I'm here.' I said. He nodded and smiled. I blocked the link and then told Sal that he could go ahead and scare him. I opened the link as Sal left my mind. "Dray, watch Voldemort." I whispered to him. He nodded and turned to Tom. I giggled as Tom got scared. "What the bloody-SALAZAR!" I heard him yell. Draco turned to me and hid his face in my shoulder to hide his laugh. We went inside. "What? Harry said I could!" Salazar whined as we went into the living room. "HARRY!" Tom screamed. "What? I didn't do anything." I said with a straight face making Draco burst out laughing. I saw that Severus was trying to hide his laughter. "Harry he would believe that if Salazar didn't scare him every time you would see him." Madara said as he left my mind. I smiled as this made Severus burst out laughing. "Alright I only let him because he asked!" I said, laughing as well. I sat down next to Tom as everyone left my mind. "Okay question." He said. "Yes." "What happened to your eyes Harry?" Tom asked as everyone else stared at them. "I blame Godric!" I yelled. "He was making a new spell and then something happened which made it hit me in the eye. I ended up passing out. When I woke up they were like this and I just don't want them changed back." I explained. "They look so cool." Draco said as he sat himself on my lap. I sighed as he made himself comfortable. "Also I do have tattoos if you guys want to see them." I said making Tom, Draco and Severus nod. "Draco you have to get off for me to show them." I said. He nodded and got off. "Now, where's the bathroom?" I asked as they pointed to a closed door. I thanked them and walked into the bathroom closing the door. I took my shirt and pants off, putting a pair of black shorts on. I walked out and sat back on the couch. "Are they still?" Tom asked. "Yep, and after I started at Hogworts they only got worse." I said. "Who are 'they'?" Sev asked. "Oh my 'amazing' rellitives that 'spoil' me!" I said sarcastically. "Harry, drop the Genjutsu." Naruto said. "Ugh! Fine." I groaned as I brought my hands into the ram piston. "Kai!" I yelled as a wave of energy washed over me. All the scars that I have showed up, the worst one is the one that goes through my eyebrow to under my left eye. I heard Sev gasp as he stood up and walked over to me. I pulled him onto my lap, letting him trace the scar with his fingers. "W-why would they d-do t-this?" He asked as his eyes glazed over. "Because they hate magic. Anything that was magic was freakish to them." I answered him. I saw a few tears fall from his eyes. I instantly wiped them. "Would you like me to put the illusion on them again?" I asked them. "Yeah, I can't look at them." Sev said. I nodded as I put it back up. "Is this a basilisk?" He asked tracing the head of it. I smiled and nodded. "Yes that is. But I also have three others that goes with that one. A Griffin for Gryffindor. A Badger for Hufflepuff. A Basilisk for Slytherin. And a Raven for Ravenclaw. But the Raven means two things, Ravenclaw and the Uchiha clan." I explained. "Harry..." Fang whispered as she and Sasuke walked forward. "Thank you." Sasuke finished. "Who are you two?" Draco asked. "They are Fang and Sasuke Uchiha. The only remaining Uchiha with their elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. But don't forget the founder of the clan and his little brother, Madara and Izuna Uchiha." I explained for them. "I'm so sorry about your clan." He whispered. They nodded and sat back down. "The Raven is on my left shoulder." I said as Severus looked at it. "Why does it have red eyes?" He asked. "Because that's Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan." I said. "Again Harry, thank you." Sasuke said. I smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna be resorted." I said. "Why?" Sev asked. "Because I now don't belong in Gryffindor. If anything I'm probably gonna be the beginning of a new house." I explained. "I see now. But what about them?" Draco asked. "Their coming too. As well as the fact that we need a new headmaster. And I have a way to do that." I said. "And how would you do that?" Tom asked. "Well how would the Wizarding world react to the Boy-Who-Lived gets betrayed by Head of House and Headmaster?" I asked slyly. "They would be in an..." Draco trailed off. "How were you not in Slytherin?" Sev asked. "The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin, but..." I trailed off. "But I gave a bad impression." Draco whispered. "Indeed. But after the first few months I actually wanted to be in Slytherin. Do you know how many times I actually wanted to strangle the Weasel and the Know-It-All Granger? How many times I wanted to act like myself? To show my true self? To kill Dumbledork?" I asked them. "Wait you want to kill Dumbledork?" Tom asked. "Yep." I said. "Why do you call him Dumbledork?" Draco asked. "Because of the fact that he has betrayed me for the last time. Plus I could call him something worse." I stated. "Can you tell me?" Severus asked. I leant over so I could whisper in his ear. "I could call him Dumblefuck?" I whispered and sat back up. He looked at me before laughing. "T-t-that s-suits him s-so w-well!" He said in between laughs. I smiled. "I know it does." I said. "Wait. What about the twins?" Draco asked. "Them. Their actually trustworthy friends. You know, they could actually be in Slytherin." I said. "Your right, they could." He said. I nodded. "You know they've actually asked me to look over some of their pranks. Their the only reason why I lasted so long." I said. "Also the specks of different colors in my eyes are the result of a potion gone wrong. I didn't mess it up, my cousin did. I'm great at potions, it was Ron that kept messing them up." I explained. "Your right. Whenever he wasn't there your potion was perfect." Sev said. I nodded. "Now let's go send a message to the twins." I said and whistled. A white phoenix appeared and landed on my shoulder. "This is Hedwig." I said as she pecked my ear. "I thought Hedwig was an owl?" Draco asked. "No she was a Royal Light Phoenix. She took the form of a snowy owl to replace the one Hagrid bought me." I explained. "Hedwig can you please go get the twins and bring them here?" I asked her. She nodded and nipped my ear before disappearing. Sev shifted himself so that his head was resting against my shoulder. I smiled as Hedwig appeared with the twins. "Hey guys." I said. "Harry! Wait, you dropped the illusion. Does that mean that we can too?" George asked. I nodded as they took their shirts off and dropped their illusion on their appearance. "Is that a dragon with twelve tails?" Draco asked looking at George. "Yes it is." Said twin answered. "Fred where did you put yours?" I asked him. Said twin turned around showing his tattoo. It was on his back with the head on his shoulder and the tails wrapping around his waist. "Cool." I said as Amaterasu walked behind them and wrapped his arms around their waist. "Amaterasu you can show your demon side around us." I said to him. He nodded and let his wings and tails appear. "Is he a dragon?" Tom asked. I nodded as the demons all let their ears, tails, and wings show.

 **Time skip**

Once everyone had settled down we ate lunch and sat talking. I had stopped talking once an owl flew in and dropped a letter in Draco's lap. "Um my so called friends want to come over. Is that okay Harry?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Of course they can. Draco, if they can't deal with me being here then they don't deserve to be your friend." I said softly to him. He smiled and wrote them that they could. He sent the owl off and came to sit next to me. I wrapped my free arm around his waist as he snuggled into my side. I looked down at Severus seeing that he was struggling to stay awake. He looked up at me his eyes asking if he was allowed to sleep. I smiled and nodded to him. He leaned back against my shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep. I heard the fireplace as three people stumbled out. "Draco!" The female, Pansy yelled. "I'm gonna drop the Genjutsu on my scars, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and looked down as I released the Genjutsu. I closed my eyes and turned my head to them. I opened my eyes to them. "W-what happened t-to your e-eye?" Blaise asked. "My Uncle did it. And not by accident." I said. "Big thing happened to me that made me reveal the truth." I said. "I see." He whispered. "Is he asleep?" Theo asked pointing to Severus. "Yeah he is." I said. "What's with the red eye?" Blaise asked. "Godric decided to use me as a test dummy. And he used an unfinished spell that he was making. Ended up with this. Didn't want to change it back." I said. He nodded as Pansy stared at the arm I had around Draco's waist. "Pansy! Are you just going to stare at me?!" Draco yelled. "Shhh. It's alright Draco. I'm used to being stared at." I said softly to him, bringing my hand up to run my fingers through his ungelled hair. He calmed down and leaned into my hand. "WHY IS YOUR HAND ON MY DRACO, POTTER?!" She screamed efficiently waking Severus up and making my family wince. "I think we just found the reincarnation of Sakura." Naruto said to the group. "Yep we did." Sasuke said. I nodded from the memories they had showed me. "She just needs pink hair and she's Sakura." I added making Severus, Draco, Blaise, and Theo giggle. "S-s-sakura had p-pink h-h-hair?!" Draco asked between giggles. "She may have looked innocent but damn, could she screech. She was a banshee." Sasuke said. "She was obsessed with her 'Sasuke-kun' as she put it." Naruto said as Sasuke shivered. "Pink hair and green eyes. She ended up getting herself killed." Fang added. Naruto fiddled with the sleeve of his kimono. "She didn't care that I was blind and had scars all over my back. All in all, I'm glad that she died." He finished. "Wait. YOUR BLIND?!" The wizards and witches yelled. "Ouch and yes. Thanks to the villagers in Kohona." He answered. "Alright enough bugging him. Pansy if you can't except it then leave. And never bother him again." I said pointing at the fireplace. Her face turned red as she left. "Thank you so much for getting rid of her!" Blaise exclaimed. I smiled and nodded as Severus went back to sleep.

 **Time skip**

We had spent the next few hours talking and learning about me and my family. "I think it's time for us to go." Theo said and the other three nodded. "See ya tomorrow!" Blaise said as the two of them left after dinner. "I think that we should head upstairs." I said as all the demons but Amaterasu and ninjas went back into my mind. They nodded as Draco lead me to my room. "Dray, stay for a bit." I said as I laid Sev down on the midnight themed bed, and putting the blankets back on him. "O-oh, a-alright." He said. I smiled as I looked at my midnight themed room. "Did the wards make this room?" I asked Draco as I unshrunk my trunk and put it on my desk. _:Open.:_ I hissed as the animated snake nodded and unlocked the trunk. I opened it as the wards made the room bigger as a four-headed Runespoor, a male 60ft. Basilisk, a female 53ft. Basilisk, two Shadow Wolves, a Thestral, two Dragons(Hebridean Black, Antipodean Opaleye), a Badger, a Griffin, a Raven, a Snow Leppard, a Nine-Tailed Fox, a beautiful Unicorn, and a black Phoenix came out of the empty compartments. "You've met Hedwig, but this is Hades. He is also a Royal Shadow Phoenix." I explained as the two dragons shifted to their human form. "These two are mates. You may know them as King Arthur Pendragon and his best friend, Merlin Emrys." I said pointing to the two worlocks. "Hey Harry." Arthur said with Merlin passed out on him. I smiled and nodded. "The two Basilisk's are also mates. The male is Herz von Venom and the female is Ku'i Poison. The Snowy Leppard is Coeur de Glace. The Runespoor has four different names, the first one is Balfej, the next one is Középső, third is Balra, and finally the last one is Basiliscus. The wolves are Layla and Lilly." I said. "The Griffin is Mutiges Herz. The Badger is Loyales Herz. The Raven is Älykäs sydän." I continued as he nodded. "The Thestral is Zèl lanmò. The Nine-Tailed Fox is Kyuubi. And the Unicorn is named Lily after my mother." I finished as he nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing that their your familiars?" He asked. I nodded and walked back to my trunk. "Where did I put it." I said as I searched for my sketchpad. "There." I said as I pulled it out. "Wait, you draw?" Draco asked. I nodded and sat on the bed next to Severus. "Come here." I said, patting the spot next to me. He nodded and snuggled into my side as he sat himself next to me. I smiled and gave him the sketchpad for him to look through. "I really like the dragons." He whispered after he closed it. I smiled and nodded as he set it on the desk next to the bed. "Hey Harry. Is it okay if I stay the night?" He asked softly. My answer was just to pull him next to me and slide under the blankets. "Is this good enough of an answer?" I asked him as he nodded. I smiled as Severus snuggled closer to my side. I wrapped an arm around both of their waists as Sev put his head under my chin. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
